Choi Si Won
Perfil *'Nombre Real:' Choi Si Won (최시원)thumb|318px|Siwon *'Nombre Artístico: '''Siwon (시원) *'Nombre Chino:' Shǐ Yuán (始源) *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 7 de Abril, 1986 (25 años) *'''Fecha de Nacimiento Legal: 10 de Febrero, 1987 (24 años) *'Signo Zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo Chino: '''Tigre *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 183cm *'''Peso: 65kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Modelo, Bailarín *'Grupo Musical:' Super Junior, Super Junior M *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Choi Siwon, también acreditado como Siwon, cantante de pop coreano y actor. Miembro de Super Junior y parte de su subgrupo, Super Junior-M. También es uno de los cuatro primeros artistas coreanos que aparece en los sellos postales chinos. Nació y se crio en una familia protestante, estricta en Corea. Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grande en Seúl, tambien empresas en Japon. En 2003, cuando tenía 16 años, fue descubierto por un agente de talento y lo recomendó a una audición para el Starlight Casting System. Interesado en una carrera de entretenimiento, audicionó a pesar de la negativa inicial de sus padres. Después de que paso la audición, su padre le permitió entrar en la agencia de talentos SM Entertainment con el acuerdo de que Siwon quedaría como un estudiante a tiempo completo. También le dijo a su hijo que no le ofrecía ninguna ayuda, porque quería que Siwon aprendiera las lecciones de la vida, trabajando de forma independiente. Comenzó a tomar clases de canto privadas, baile y lecciones de actuación unos meses después de la audición de SM Entertainment. A finales del 2003, fue trasladado a los dormitorios con los otros alumnos y empezó a asistir a clases de entrenamiento con ellos. Ese mismo año, hizo su primera aparición en los medios de comunicación en el video musical de Dana (miembro de The Grace) "What Is Love". Dramas *Extravagant Challenge (GTV, 2011) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Athena (KBS, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Stage of Youth (CCTV2, 2009 → Estrella Invitada, Episodio 12) *Legend Of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) *Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) *18 vs. 29 (KBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Parent's Approval (KBS) *Charnel Boy (KBS) Películas *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Battle of Wits (2006) *Charamel Boy'' (2005) Anuncios * Elite * 12Plus * Seoul Milk * Pepsi * Black Jacket * 12Plus (junto a Heelchul y Yesung) *Reaction - "W" de la marca SK Telesys *12Pluss Miracle *Miracle BB Perfect Powder *SK W Smartphone *Acer *Mamonde Videos Musicales *Dana - "What Is Love" *Zhang Liyin (ft. Junsu) - "Timeless - Parte I" (Junto a Hangeng) *Zhang Liyin (ft. Junsu) - "Timeless - Parte II" (Junto a Hangeng) *Zhang Liyin - I Will (Junto a Hangeng) *Zhang Liyin - "The Left Shore Of Happiness" (Junto a Hangeng) *Ariel Lin - "Fireflies" (Junto a Donghae) *Girls' Generation - "Hoot" Curiosidades *'Posición:' Vocalista (Imagen Principal) *'Grupo Kpop:' Super Junior y Super Junior M. *'Hobby/Especialidad:' Cantar, Bailar, Mirar Películas, Taekwondo, Chino (Idioma), Tocar la Bateria *'Educación:' Instituto Hyun Dae y en la actualidad asiste a la Universidad Inha (Departamento Artísitico, matriculado en Educación Física). *'Hermana: Choi Jiwon (menor) *'''Pasatiempos: Cantar, bailar, ver películas, Taekwondo, tocar la batería, jugar con el ordenador. *'Religión:' Cristiano Protestante. *'Idiomas que habla:' Coreano, Chino Mandarín e Inglés. *'Casting:' Starlight Casting System (2003) *'Primera aparición:' en Octubre de 2003 en el MV What is Love ''de Dana, la que llegaría a ser compañera de su misma compañía, se dejó ver primero en el drama 18 vs. 29 y finalmente debutaría como parte del grupo musical Super Junior en el 2005. *'Chica Ideal: De pelo ondulado, que le queden bien las camisas en la zona del abdomen, que tenga unos ojos bonitos (de cualquier color, mejor si son verdes), que esté más orientada al hogar y esté dispuesta a formar una família, que sea cristiana y guapa. Siwon comentó en un evento fan en China que perfectamente podría ser una fan de Super Junior (ELF). *'''Apodos: Caballo (otorgado por el manager ya que Siwon tiene los musculos muy marcados como un caballo) , Simba (puesto por Heechul ) y El Rey de los Gestos (porque cuando habla mueve mucho las manos). *Es la imagen principal de Super Junior y considerado el miembro mas guapo (los demás miembros opinan lo mismo). *Aprendió a tocar la bateria sin ir a una escuela y es realmente muy bueno en ello, también sabe tocar guitarra. *Es una persona muy educada, cada vez que habla o quiere expresarse pone en movimientos sus manos, y trata a sus mayores con mucho respeto. *Tocó la batería para el grupo The Trax compañeros de la misma compañía SM Entertainment en septiembre de 2006 en un concierto patrocinado por la cadena SBS, debido al abandono del baterista oficial del grupo. *Es experto en Taekondo, es el más joven en Corea que sostiene la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro. *Participó en la película épica Battle of Wits, una co-producción entre Corea del Sur, China y Japón con la que tuvo que mejorar su Chino (Mandarín), y por la que estuvo varios meses en promociones por todo el sureste asiático. *Siwon es muy sociable y honesto se lleva bien con todos y no presume de nada. *Muchos dicen que al ver a Siwon provoca hablarle, pero aveces les da pena ya que piensa que por ser un cantante idol musica muy popular, piensan que tal vez el los vea inferior, pero mas bien Siwon se acerca primero a ti y te habla como dos personas normales y siempre te busca conversacion primero sin que se lo pidan. *Fue elegido en marzo de 2007 por una famosa compañía de Tailandia para rodar un comercial en su país, incrementando en gran medida su cantidad de fans, que ya era numerosa tras haber rodado varios vídeos musicales en dicho país anteriormente. *En realidad nació en 1986, pero fue registrado por sus padres hasta 1987, un año después de su nacimiento. *Heechul le puso el apodo como "Simba" del Rey Leon. *Aprendio chino para un drama. *Siwon le habla a Hageng en chino y Hageng le contesta en coreano para practicar. *También junto con su compañero de Super Junior Hankyung actuó en dos videos musicales del primer single de Zhang Li Yin (Timeless). Esta canción cuenta también con la colaboración del miembro de JYJ(y ex DBSK), Xiah Junsu que canta a dúo con Zhang. *Durante la grabación de Oh! My Lady, Siwon le tomó mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin, la pequeña actriz que interpretó a su hija en el drama, incluso ella le llama "papá". En una ocasión, él dijo a través de twitter: “''Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, my lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento Chae Rim noona, jeje”''. *Al terminar un concierto Minho de SHINee se sentia un poco disgustado decepcionado de sí mismo por haber tenido ciertos errores en el escenario a lo que todos lo empezaron a animar. Cuando vio a Siwon sentado en una silla en el corredor fue hacia él a compartir un calido abrazo, despues de abrazarlo se Minho se retiro y le dijo al productor: "Realmente me gusta mucho Siwon, él es el hombre al que me quiero parecer, él es bueno en todo y al mismo tiempo me trata muy bien". *Es el mas atractivo del grupo de Super Junior y esta en el primer lugar dentro del grupo. *Es el mas alto y el que tiene mejor cuerpo del grupo. *Es la imagen del grupo junto con Heechul que es el Visual. *El 1 de Abril de 2011 comenzó con las filmaciones de su drama: "Extravagant Challenge" interpretando a Dung He Lian (Ren Tsuruga), al lado su compañero de Super Junior, Donghae, quien también participa de este drama taiwanés interpretando a Bu Puo Shang(Shô Fuwa). *En el programa Win Win dijeron: Si buscas a Choi Siwon en la red, se encontraría en la búsqueda "el más rico" ''ya que su familia posee cadenas de supemercados en Seúl y su Padre tiene y es presidente de una empresa en Japon y le preguntaron si su padre compro un helicoptero para uso personal lo cual el dijo que solo eran rumores y a ello los conductores le dijeron: ''"entonces todavia no han comprano un helicoptero pero pueden hacerlo??" ''a lo que Siwon se puso nervioso y quedo callado, a lo que agrego Taecyeon: ''"regalame un heli" ''causando risa al publico. *Casi en todos los programas a los que va es muy halagado, dicen que aparte de ser muy guapo tiene muy buen caracter. *Es muy cercano a Choi Soo Young de Girls Generation ya que ambos comparten la misma religión,el mismo apellido y la misma fecha de cumpleaños, y se ha especulado en ocasiones que eran pareja, mas conocidos como Soowon o Mr & Mrs Choi, por su gran cercania; pero una relación más allá de la amistad nunca se ha confirmado. *Después de ganar el Golden Disk Award Choi Soo Young abrazo a Siwon, luego se enteró que había rumores de un escándalo con Siwon, pero ella respondió: "''Me siento honrada de tener un escándalo con Siwon oppa" ''y aclaró que solo fue un mal entendido, diciendo por último: "''Después de ganar el disco de oro me encontré con Siwon oppa en la sala de espera de Music Bank y le agradecí. Nunca he tenido escandalos con celebridades masculinas ¿no es triste? así que me sentí feliz y agradecida por tener un escándalo con un gran hombre como lo es él". '' *Cuando volvía del SMTOWN en París, dos mujeres mayores lo confundieron con Kang Ta del ex-grupo H.O.T en el aeropuerto. *Siwon demostró por qué es uno de los idolos con mejor cuerpo; tanto que los mismos productores del drama Poseidon declararon: ''"Su cuerpo es como una obra de arte y tiene todo el carisma viril que uno esperaria de una guardia costera". *En la conferencia del drama Poseidon los actores pensaron que Siwon por ser un idol iba ser agocéntrico y seria difícil trabajar con él. Lee Si Young declaró: "Estaba preocupada, ya que Siwon es un cantante ídolo muy popular y pensé que no iba hablar conmigo", ''pero me sorprendió que el primer dia del rodaje me dijo: "''Vamos a ser buenos amigos". *Han Jung Soo (Oh my Hyuk en Poseidon ) declaró: "Siwon muestra respeto por sus superiores; hay gente que por ser idolos no hablan con uno, pero él es del tipo que te habla primero ''". Siwon recibio muchos elogios de sus compañeros, por ello dijo que sus nervios se convirtieron en emoción. *Siwon fue relacionado con Kim Yoon Seo una de sus compañeras en el drama Poseidon. Sin embargo, las agencias de ambos desmintieron relación alguna. *Durante la conferencia de prensa de SS4 en Seúl Leeteuk dijo "''Siwon siempre recibe el amor de las chicas, ocho de diez flores aquí en la conferencia son para Siwon"'' a lo que Shindong y Kyuhyun agregaron "''parece que es su propio concierto en vez del concierto de ''Super Junior". *Es la primera celebridad de Corea en sobrepasar 1 millon de seguidores por Twitter, él creo su cuenta el 23 de marzo del 2010 y desde entonces no deja de crecer la cantidad de seguidores por hora lo que lo convierte en una de las mejores estrellas de Corea, en una entrevista declaro: ''"Twitter es la mejor forma para interactuar con mis fans permanentemente". Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Twitter Oficial Siwon Otros *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería MSB_SW01.jpg MSB_SW02.jpg 358656666.jpg aewc.jpg b12xs.jpg 201107270832151001_1.jpg 8dfe6373ce1a90_full.jpg 20100628_sujuwebsite13.jpg tumblr_l4q2m1lmvh1qbk6loo1_500.jpg 08SIWON.jpg SIWONMRSIMPLE-C.jpg BonamanaRepackageSIWON.jpg BIJINSIWON.png Don't Don (15).jpg Don't Don (3).jpg si-won.jpg suju2.jpg suju2a.jpg tumblr_lrrsyn69Jo1qeq5z0o2_400.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor